flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Absolute Fury/PSA : 丂丅凵尸工囗 (this is actually important I swear)
Jagged: -I rest on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer called the Revenge of the Cross flanked next to me are 2 elite cyborg guards and 2 star destroyers float next to the super x-wings and y-wings fly out of the hangars ready to destroy this damn place- Animas: *chirps several times, landing upon a branch in a materialized form* Don't. Jagged: -on the ground humvees and tanks tear up the ground as the confederate army makes it's way to idyl- Jagged: -can't hear animas- Aurel Reeve has entered the forest. Animas: You're dead now. Jagged: (thank gale) Jagged: -10 squadrons of x-wings enter the atmosphere and they release there lasers upon the forest- Animas: I might once he comes here to massacre you. Thorín Evandar has entered the forest. Aurel Reeve: "Yeah..." Aurel notched several arrows at once, firing the projectiles at the fighters. Wanderlust has entered the forest. Jagged: -the fighters blow past the arrows as y-wings enter ion bombing the forest- Zeus has entered the forest. Wanderlust: Hello yes I am here for the protection of the forest- -Snaps fingers forward, bolts of energy blasting down his ships- Animas: Warned you. Jagged: -f-18 hornets enter the party to repel the vines with flares- Jagged: -the energy causes little damage thanks to the heavy shields we invested in- Aurel Reeve: "I think no." Aurel shot pilots through the windows, launching flaming arrows. Jagged: -hornets if anything burn the flaming arrows because they peak at about 200 mph- Zeus: ... I'll mostly watch. -Flicks hand, the sky bursting to life with electricity to rid him of the use of any air force- Aurel Reeve: "Um, anyone got a spare sniper rifle?" He shouldered his bow, eyeing the star destroyer. Jagged: -the fighters weave through the electricity only the hornets are forced to retreat- Wanderlust: Oh, right, right. -Whistles again, motioning towards the trees as the larger ones lash their branches out, ripping apart his humvees and tearing into his humvees- Jagged: (the destroyers are in space) Wanderlust: ... Wow I said humvees twice I'm good at this. Oh well. Zeus: ... No, you cannot weave through electricity. It is static, disabling your modern technology. -Nods, pointing to the jets that simply slam into the ground- ﻬ''': -rolls behind Wander- :D '''Aschen Jaeger has entered the forest. Jagged: -the humvees drift to a halt firing there mounted machine guns at the trees as tanks barrel over the trees- Aschen Jaeger: Oh, brb. Aschen Jaeger has left. Jagged: -the jets crash and there pilots disembarked and they open fire with there ak-47s- Wanderlust: Goddammit nee-chan. -Portals into the cluster of humvees advancing, twirling spear off shoulders and slicing through the metal easily- Aurel Reeve: Aurel made a little game of duck hunt out of picking off foot soldiers with a "borrowed" rifle. Jagged: -a tank fires it's gun at wander and another does the same as infantry surround aurel firing there aks and hemingway shotguns- Wanderlust: Boop. -Shifts onto the top of the tank, piercing through it with the tip of spear and exploding it from the inside with a compressed sphere of fire- Wanderlust: What happened to "I know my tech isn't good enough to match you guys"? Aurel Reeve: Aurel took a few hits, nothing too bad, maybe except the dagger sticking out of his back. He continued to pick off soldiers effortlessly, pistol whipping one unfortunate soul. Zeus: ... Hmm. -Twirls Masterbolt, aiming it to the sky and sending a blast to the starship; nods in approval as the power resonates through the atmosphere, shockwaves rocking the forest- Your ship is no more; reduced to radioactive dust. Jagged: -my ship and the others fire there turbolasers at the masterbolt overwhelming it- Wanderlust: He said overwhelming the Masterbolt Wanderlust: Overwhelming it Aurel Reeve: Yeah. No. Jagged: -I rise from my command throne and I wave my hand up uprooting many trees- Zeus: I don't think you understand: The Masterbolt is the most powerful weapon ever created. Ever. It, as stated, makes nuclear bombs look like nothing more than fire crackers. Zeus: Your star craft is destroyed. End of story. Now, allow me to get Demeter. Aurel Reeve: Aurel shot a bullet through Jagged's skull, watching his brains splatter. Jagged: -is in a star destroyer so no- Wanderlust: -Star destroyer got destroyed yo'- ﻬ''': Lmao. '''Jagged: -nah- Wanderlust: -Bruh did you miss the part where the Masterbolt was fired- Jagged: (weather does not exist in the vacuum of space) ﻬ''': Omfg. '''Wanderlust: Dude it wasn't weather Aurel Reeve: "Wander, mind getting me up there?" Jagged: (lighting is an element of weather) Zeus: ((Electromagnetic energy does. Atomic energy does. That's what a Masterbolt is.)) Jagged: lightning* Wanderlust: It's literally a bolt of the most powerful compressed energy on Earth-- Up where? -Motions vaguely to the wreckage falling down like meteorites- Wanderlust: Or atomic energy. That. Zeus: (Lightning is electricity. It can travel through a vacuum.)) Zeus: ... To space? There is nothing there. -Nods, the fallout mixing with rising stormclouds- Zeus: (If you'd like to debate my science major ass, you can't.)) Jagged: (I won't) Jagged: (because you are a god which is a religion not a science) Wanderlust: Dude he was Wanderlust: I'm Wanderlust: You're dead now, you know that right. Jagged: (no not at all) Aurel Reeve: "To the wreckage, see if there's anything worth scavanging." ﻬ''': ban him '''Jagged: ( ban me I dare you) Wanderlust: ... Like as in you know you're not dead or you actually didn't get that part. Jagged: (I've done nothing wrong) Wanderlust: "I've done nothing wrong" he says as he just tried to destroy this forest. Jagged: (all y'all did is rp as gods which is godmodding in itself) Jagged: (in counter to gale banning me from littlebridge for showing up in a ship with small guns) Wanderlust: How about we decide this one on one. Fight me. Wanderlust: *not a god so you can't use that excuse bruh* Zeus: You're unbanned you know. Thorin did that. Jagged: (excellent) Demeter: OH FUCK NO YOU DIDN'T. Wanderlust: -Distant sounds of 'oooooooh'- ﻬ''': Oh shitz. '''Jagged: (let's pretend this never happened) Wanderlust: A bit too late for that. Wanderlust: Really too late actually. Wanderlust: Now's a good time for your last words. Jagged: (I mean y'all could have told me thorin unbanned me) Aurel Reeve has left. Demeter: -Waves hand, reviving Jagged in the forest, albeit chained to a stone- YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE. ﻬ': Jagges it was you yourself who decided to attack. 'ﻬ: Jaggedare € Jagged: "I do have a good excuse" ﻬ''': Holy fuck lagging. '''Zeus: ... Ah, you are what we call 'royally screwed'. ﻬ''': Brb. '''Demeter: -Leaps forward and slams the heel of foot into his cheek- TALK. Jagged: "Gale and his friends in littlebridge blew up my battleship and murdered hundreds of sailors oh and by the way it was a peace mission and the battleship was for protection" ﻬ''': Okay. '''Jagged: "He also attacked an unarmed confederate helicopter" ﻬ': Jagged, you where a guess. 'ﻬ: Guest* typos Thorín Evandar has entered the forest. Jagged: "His friends also threatened to kill me specifically foxy" Demeter: MMF I AM SO ANGRY I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR PUNY MORTAL DEATHS. -Balls a fist, smashing it into his forehead as a jagged slice of marble spews from the ground and rockets into his gut- Jagged: -I hold up my hand and demeter's hand stops in mid air- Jagged: "I ain't just a mortal" Wanderlust: Should've just stayed angry~ See, if you hadn't attacked the forest your survival r- oh he did not. Wanderlust: Someone get the popcorn where's the popcorn. ShowTime: -Slides her a bucket of popcorn- Jagged: "Listen buddy all I did was tear up a few trees" Thorín Evandar: ... The hell I didn't do anything. Thorín Evandar: Also A FEW TREES. Demeter: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING THIS IS NEUTRAL GROUND YOU SHITEATING PIG. -Flicks a finger, dissipating Jagged's energy with a roar as the ground expands around him, several chunks of rock finding their way into his gut- Wanderlust: Yees. -Stuffs popcorn into mouth while watching excitedly- He wanted to burn down the entire place. Jagged: -my eyes glow red as the rocks stop and launch at demeter- Wanderlust: Hey- now, so if you aren't just a mortal, what are you? -Muffled because eating with a full mouth but screw manners right now- Jagged: "This ground is close to Confederate borders and I viewed it as a threat since non neutral people such as zeus were operating in it" Demeter: ... I am going to destroy you so help me god. -Weaves through the rocks, karpoi materializing around body and tearing into his flesh; joins with them, teeth etched with stone ripping through the bone of his jaw- Jagged: -my eyes glow a deeper red throwing demeter into a tree- ShowTime: -Sets tail over forepaws- What's happening. I just hear a person dying horribly. Jagged: "I possess psycholgical powers that I rarely release" Thorín Evandar: Oh here come the karpoi. Thorín Evandar: psychological lmff Wanderlust: Jag- nhmhnff- -Chokes on popcorn, failing miserably at holding in laughter- Jagged's trying to fight Demeter while she tears into him- Jagged: (read my bio on the wiki ok) Wanderlust: First of all I don't think it's psychological Wanderlust: Second of all you're being torn into Wanderlust: By karpoi. Oh and also rocks in your gut. Jagged: -I turn to the karpoi as I choke each and everyone one of them as my skin begins to pale- Demeter: Yeah, and I'm A FUCKING GODDESS DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL PSYCHOLGICAL. -The trees bend to will, wrapping around Jagged's body before solidifying into stone as the karpoi gnaw into his flesh- You can't fucking choke karpoi they're grain spirits have fun burning up all the crops of the world. ShowTime: Jagged. The guy we killed? -Pricks torn ears, lips twisting into an uneven grin- Choking karpoi. Jagged: -I roar loudly hurling force lightning at the sprites and I wave my hands high uprooting the trees-YOU FUCKING IGNORANT BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD ILL KILL YOU!! Thorín Evandar: I'LL Wanderlust: I would like to butt in to say that your wiki says you're just a pure human Wanderlust: I 'm Jagged: -my rage reaches a level never reached before- Zeus: -Flicks hand, dissipating the lightning- Jagged: (no my other one) Wanderlust: -Literally crying from laughter right now- Wanderlust: Which other one Jagged: (theres 2) Wanderlust: Oh got it Jagged: -I turn to zeus my eyes glaring right into his and I send a tree hurling into his direction- Wanderlust: Dude I still don't think the Force is strong enough to go against Olympians Demeter: -Whistles, the ground around trees hardening into marble- Can't uproot that. I really don't know whether to laugh or scream or cry blood. -Charges once more, vines of stone wrapping around his body as form begins to glow a distinct emerald- Jagged: (force plus anger and rage) Thorín Evandar has entered the forest. ShowTime: Ooh, I smell divinity. -Slaps a paw over Wander's eyes- Wanderlust: ... How about the part where you have a spire of marble through your gut. Jagged: -I laugh at the stone vines and I clench my fists breaking apart each one- Wanderlust: Lots of divinity. -Ears swivel around, continuing to stuff popcorn into mouth while listening intently- Zeus: Ah. -Raises Masterbolt, first blasting the tree to shreds then slamming a bolt into his chest- Make eye contact with Demeter, Jagged. It will cause her to collapse. Thorín Evandar: omff Jagged: -I raise my hands holding back the masterbolt with all my possible strength- Thorín Evandar: -Flicks a hand, the remnants of the tree piecing themselves back together- Okay then. ShowTime: Lots of rage reaching a level it's never reached before too. -Low hum- Oh wow. ﻬ''' has entered the forest. '''Jagged: -I roar loudly throwing the masterbolt into the sky- Wanderlust: At this point it really is godmodding. -Nods serenely while refilling popcorn container with a small shake- Thorín Evandar: lmao ShowTime: -Raises paw- What's happening. Zeus: -Whistles, the Masterbolt slamming back down onto his skull- The sky is my territory. ﻬ''': This is a new type of godmodding. '''Demeter: -Snarls, body exploding into a supernova of emerald light as the earth tears open, layers of molten rock wrapping 'round Jagged and pulling him into the crater- OH MY FUCKING CHRIST. Wanderlust: ... I think he just tried to throw the Masterbolt into the sky. I don't think even Nocturnal would try that. Wanderlust: Oh boy there goes the ground. Jagged: -I hold back the masterbolt and I hurl it into the core- Demeter: I WILL CURSE YOUR DESCENDANTS WITH MALNUTRITION. Zeus: You're fighting against the sky and the earth, Jagged. You should be dead. Demeter: ... The core isn't even molten why would I open up the core you dumb piece of shit?? ? ? Thorín Evandar: hhh ShowTime: -Blinks, lifting her up with tail coiled around her legs and setting her body upon back while raising corpse above the ground- Woow. Jagged: -a squadron of warthog bombers comes from the south letting off dozens of flares and bombs as well as missiles and machine guns followed by that are a trio of y-wings and finally a shuttle the shuttle quickly descends down to my I break apart the molten rock and I climb into the shuttle my legs full of fiery pain and the shuttle throttles it flying back into confederate territory- Thorín Evandar: what Wanderlust: ... Dude Wanderlust: No but Wanderlust: There's a piece of marble sticking through your stomach Wanderlust: How are you alive pls ShowTime: ..... -Swings wing open, blocking the bombs??- Thorín Evandar: 丂丅凵尸工囗 Zeus: -Rolls eyes with a sigh, the air in front of the jets solidifying and slamming into them- Zeus: lmff Wanderlust: -Also lifted up by Show for better vantage point thank you- ShowTime: -No prob- Wanderlust: Posting this on the wiki and titling it "丂丅凵尸工囗" Category:Blog posts